The Forgotten Companion
by LeglessMermaid
Summary: Anwen Blitte is a relatively normal twenty-one year old girl. But when meteors destroy her flat, she's rescued by a certain angel who whisks her away. Going to be a pretty long fan fiction. Read if you dare.


For most people living in London it was a relatively normal day.

Actually, any day the Doctor lands in London is anything _but _a normal day. Rule number one: the author lies.

Anwen, tenant of the tenth floor and top floor of the Wells Apartment building, was a relatively normal person. She somewhat struggled financially, sort of hated her job, and didn't particularly like her living space. She wasn't allowed to paint over the sickly-yellow (supposedly a discoloured beige. How do you discolour beige?). Now that she lived away from her parents she was allowed to eat all the fake cheese and very unhealthy desserts from the market she wanted.

Wells Apartment is never a top choice for anyone. It's smack dab central London where it nobody ever seemed to sleep and the walls weren't soundproof. There was no "no pets" rule so Anwen had to wear a nose plug when walking through the halls. The tenants themselves were often very rude towards Anwen. The person in charge of the building, named Mrs. Gretchen Bunting, was fat and never cared about anything about you or your allergies or your family died, she only cared about money and got very bear-like if you didn't pay rent on time.

Anwen wasn't top floor. The people who lived over Anwen were two very immature teenagers. They threw parties nearly every night. It wasn't strange when one morning she heard bangs on the roof like a meteor shower.

That morning was regular. Anwen woke up at noon, brushed out her rather short blond hair, didn't bother to change out of her pyjamas, ate a hearty breakfast of toast and salted butter, and plopped down in front of the TV.

Then came a loud bang.

"What on earth are they doing?" said Anwen in an undertone as she turned up the TV.

There was no bang until far later.

Her OTP came very, very close. They did the forehead touchy thing. Anwen got more and more excited when BANG. She completely missed what one of them had to say.

"I promise, I will throttle them one day," she swore quietly.

She carried on until five minutes later an extremely loud bang was followed by extreme heat in the room. Anwen didn't even have time to curse them as she flew backwards. The glass on her coffee table shattered. Then very hot objects began raining down on Anwen and her apartment. Holes in the roof made cries from the teenagers upstairs audible and her shrieks were now probably audible to the lower tenant.

Then suddenly it stopped.

All at once.

Anwen raised her head and blew at one. She touched it slightly with her hand.

It was, indeed, a meteor. A very smooth and glassy-feeling one.

Wow. NASA was going to be jealous when she uploaded this to her blog.

She set it down to grab her phone when the fire alarm raged. One of the meteors caught fire.

Anwen raced towards the door. _My gosh, my gosh, what kind of party were they having?_ She touched the door and then recoiled. She looked at her palm. It was turning brown and swelling and felt like it was on fire.

_Okay, okay, what do you do if you're burnt? _Anwen thought hysterically. _You took a class in this! Think, Anwen, think!_

She scrunched her eyes.

_Put it under cold water. Then wrap it in Cling-Wrap._

"There's no time for that!" she screamed. She was going to die. She knew that for sure.

Her apartment was filled with a strange noise. Her eyes filled with tears. _So when you die, you slowly go insane. No kidding most people scream as they die. _

A blue police box materialised. A man poked out.

"Grab on."

"We won't fit together," bawled Anwen.

"Trust me," said the man, holding his hand out. "I'm the Doctor."

Anwen stared into his eyes. _He's the angel taking me to Heaven, _realized Anwen. _Isn't his name supposed to be Azrael?_

Anwen grabbed her phone, her souvenir meteor, and his hand. He pulled her inside.

Anwen blinked. The box was strange. It wasn't like any phone boxes she'd ever been in before. It was bigger on the inside and had a very cool interior. She was left opened-mouthed for a little. All she could muster was, "Isn't your name supposed to be Azrael?" The somewhat goofy smile from the Doctor's face faded. "That—that's a first."

Suddenly urgency filled the Doctor's face as he remembered that they were in a burning building. He bounded up towards the strange machines in the middle and started banging around.

"So, what's your name?" he shouted, smile returning to his face. Anwen suddenly lost her ground and tumbled around the interior. How could the Doctor hold on? "Anweabfbernsdf!" she shrieked, hitting the ground face down. "I'll just call you Andy," he called. "Is that okay with you?"

Anwen regained her balance and tip-toed towards the Doctor. "Yeah, fine."

"So, explain, what happened?" he said.

Anwen explained everything except for the OTP part. He didn't need to know. "Wait right here," he ordered and ran towards the door. He stepped out and shut the door.

Anwen awkwardly tapped her toes. She twiddled her thumb. She clenched her teeth. The Doctor burst back in with a scared look on his face. "Okay. Bad idea. All of London has had a meteor shower." "From space?" asked Anwen in disbelief. "Yes, of course from outer space," said the Doctor as if it were obvious. "And we're going to find out how."

The Doctor practically flew towards the doors and flung them open. "Andy?" he called. Anwen clenched her teeth nervously. "You coming?"

Anwen considered this. But then she didn't. Seriously, the flight to heaven was very bumpy. She took a strange man's hand and ended in a box bigger on the inside and nearly got a nosebleed. He was inviting her to come back inside to her burning apartment after tumbling around.

"Sure."

The Doctor smiled a big, dopey smile and beckoned to Anwen. Anwen looked outside the door to realize she wasn't in her burning apartment any longer.

"Doctor?"  
"Yeah?" He had an "Are you impressed?" smile on as if he'd done this for many people before.  
"Where on earth are we?"  
"For starters, we aren't on Earth."  
"No." Anwen smiled with disbelief. "No!"

She ran out of the box. She bounded outside and looked around to find herself in a sort of court.

The legal kind.

Surrounding the area were thousands upon thousands of strange things; like these men spray painted black. She was standing on a sort of balcony. Standing across from her sitting was a thing with a glare on its face. Anwen suddenly realized she was standing where the guilty stand back at Earth in a court.

She looked around. She was the only person there except for the Doctor who was only coming out and his police box. It slowly hit Anwen that _she_ was the on trial.

"Doctor?" she awkwardly and quietly called out.  
"Yeah?"  
"Where are we?"

The Doctor didn't have time to answer as the things called out in very crisp fine voices, all in unison. "Doctor."  
Anwen looked at the Doctor for answers. He was shell-shocked.  
"Who are you?" he demanded.  
"Doctor," they all repeated.  
"Who are you?" the Doctor began raising his voice.

The thing sitting at the judges chair stood.

"We are the Hyali," it said in the most crisp, fine voice that Anwen had ever heard. "And what planet?" asked the Doctor, rolling his hands.  
The judge's eyes pored into the Doctor's. "No planet." "What?" said the Doctor. "No," smiled Anwen. "Oh, come on! You are so not from Earth."  
Anwen was not smart at all. All the glass things turned to her. They were all silent for a moment, then all in unison, they said, "Anwen Blitte." Anwen sucked in her cheeks. She hated her last name. She aspired to marry a rich man with a awesome last name.

"So, where are we?" the Doctor asked.  
"Inside a star," said the head Hyalus.  
The Doctor smiled. Anwen suddenly felt temperature conscious.  
"And what exactly do you have against humanity?" asked the Doctor. Anwen felt somewhat like she was invading and dragged her toe in circles. A guilty person feeling like she was invading in court.  
"Everything," said all the Hyali in unison once more. Anwen paled. Their monotone voices were getting very creepy. "We're invading slowly. We're taking over the universe."  
"Which star? Which star?!" demanded the Doctor, slowly raising his voice.

After a long silence, the judge spoke. "What humans call the sun."  
The Doctor ran his hands through his hair anxiously. "Meteors! Where are you getting the meteors from?"  
The judge raised one of his hands. A meteor flew out of it and at the Doctor's feet.

The Hyali took a step towards the Doctor and Anwen. "Doctor! What do we do?" she whispered urgently.  
He looked into her eyes.  
"Run."

Anwen was a drop-out gymnast. The balcony wasn't that far down. Rather than running to the police box, she leapt over the balcony and landed on a Hyalus head. She screamed very loud. She crowd-surfed over three Hyali and then landed on her neck, along with a burning sensation on her legs. She looked to see her sweats had caught fire. "Doctor!" she screamed. "Doctor, I'm on fire!" She was frantic. She started rolling around as the Hyali started hurling meteors at her body.

"DOCTOR!"

She wished the Doctor never saved her.

It would be so much easier if she was just left to die back at her apartment, rather than at these glassy aliens. How would people react? Anwen literally leapt off the face of the Earth...into the sun.

No. She was pretty darn strong. These guys were what, made out of glass? She could smash them. So she would try. She tripped one of them. She punched another in the face. It hurt. They w_ere _made out of glass.  
She kissed her fist. Another of the Hyali pushed Anwen back down.

She started to cry.  
She cried and cried and cried.

"Doctor! Save me! Please!"

Then the pain stopped.

Was she dead? She hoped she was. She could join Papa (who died in Afghanistan)! But Anwen opened her eyes and found that the Hyali were all backed away from her, on their backs. The Doctor stood over her with a hand extended. "Andy, quick. Stand up!"

Anwen leapt up with the help of the Doctor. They ran up the stairs and the Doctor pushed her into his police box. He pulled a switch. "In the TARDIS!" smiled the Doctor as Anwen tumbled around the police box. "With a lady with a man's name!" He laughed gleefully. "Say, Andy, what's your first name?" "Anwen," she said sickly. "And what did you say? Tarts?" "TARDIS," corrected the Doctor. "The police box."

He made his way to the doors, then looked at Anwen seriously. "Stay here," he demanded. Then he poked his head out. "Anwen?" he shouted. "Yeah?" "What would you do if you'd like to destroy something in a star?" "Destroy the star," shrugged Anwen. "But we can't blow up the sun!" the Doctor whined. He stamped his foot comically.

"Then we hollow out the star," suggested Anwen. The Doctor stopped in his tracks.  
"Andy! You're brilliant!" he called. He slammed the doors and ran back to his controls. Anwen grabbed onto the rails this time and managed to stay somewhat steady.

He swung open the doors. "Andy! You can come this time!"

Anwen and the Doctor were back at the court. The Hyali locked eyes with them. "Doctor," said one half of the now disoriented court. "Anwen Blitte," said the other half. Their voices used to be so clear that Anwen could clearly tell the slight rasp in their voices.

"Can I suggest something?" the Doctor shouted. "I suggest you leave humanity alone."  
"No," they said in unison. "We cannot dominate the universe if we leave humanity behind."  
"Well, that just sucks!" called Anwen. "Anwen, what are you doing?" the Doctor said urgently. "I don't know, I'm doing what you do," Anwen whispered. Then louder, "Choose another star! We don't even know aliens exist! Imagine the whirl the Earth must be in! Their completely oblivious! Your mothers would have been so ashamed of you."

"No mothers," their voices had a slight hint of anger in them.  
"Vacate! Vacate! Vacate!" Anwen shouted.  
"No! No! No!" they argued now.  
"Shut up!" screamed the Doctor. It was as if a spell came over Anwen and the Hyali.

"Leave humanity alone," said the Doctor calmly. "Please. You've taken at least three hundred lives."  
"That is of our knowledge," said the judge.  
"Leave...humanity...ALONE!" yelled the Doctor.  
"Or?" asked the judge coyly. Well, you know, as coy as their monotone voices can go.

The Doctor was left silent.

Anwen suddenly jumped in.

"Or we'll blow this place up," she said.

"Anwen, we can't blow the sun up!" said the Doctor with exasperation.

"We can hollow it out!" Anwen answered. "Seriously! Be scared!"

For a second the Hyali did seem very scared. Then all of them chimed and for once not in unison, "Go ahead."

The Doctor looked at her urgently. "How are you going to do that?"

Anwen looked at him. "No idea."

Anwen and the Doctor couldn't do anything. The Hyali all came together and made a huge, ginormous fire ball all together as one. Anwen got very close to the Doctor in fear. Rather than the meteor coming for them, though, it left the court and hurled out, probably towards Earth.

"No!" screamed both the Doctor and Anwen. The Doctor whipped something out of his coat and pointed it straight up. Then a hundred Hyali smashed. Anwen smiled. "Do it again!" she said. He was already on it. But the meteor was still hurtling towards earth.

So Anwen did something any not-smart hero would do.

She burst into the TARDIS and shut the doors. She could tell the Doctor was probably saying, "ANWEN! GET OUT OF THERE!" Too late. Anwen ripped at several switches. The TARDIS began moving very, very, quickly. Anwen shrieked. This was actually very fun.

"Yeah!" she laughed. Then it stopped. She burst open the doors to find that she was very slowly spinning and that a meteor was flinging towards her.

Dang it. She didn't have anything! For crying out loud, she was marathoning a TV show earlier. She was wearing a baggy white T-shirt, sweatpants, socks and her hair was done up in a messy bun. All she could do was fling a fake nail at the meteor.

Wait. She had her phone! It wouldn't do very much. But she could try. She took her phone out of her pocket and flung it at the meteor. A considerable chunk actually broke off!

Then she realized.

The Hyali were made of glass.

The Hyali spawned the meteors.

The meteors were made of glass!

Anwen turned around. What did Anwen grab when the Doctor showed up in her living room?

Her souvenir meteor! She grabbed it.

This meteor could wipe out the entire human race. And she was going to stop it. That made her very, very, happy and full of adrenaline. And with one very hard throw, she smashed it entirely. It shattered and debris went everywhere.

Anwen destroyed the meteor. She just saved the Earth! She also just lost her phone and souvenir meteor. But she couldn't tell anyone. No one would ever believe her. Now she just had to fly back into the sun, as strange as it sounded. It shouldn't be too hard; she flew out here.

She managed to actually successfully fly into the sun. She landed on the judge's seat by accident. "Doctor!" she burst out of his TARDIS and sort of fell two metres. "Doctor!"' Anwen had to be very careful not to step on glass. "Andy!" he called. He seemed very, very angry. Anwen started regretting stealing his TARDIS. "Andy! Did you destroy my TARDIS? How _dare _you steal it!"

Anwen looked around awkwardly. "Hey, you destroyed the Hyali! We're safe!"

"No, we're not!" said the Doctor, looking dumbfounded. "Goodness, no, of course we're bloody not! We've got a meteor hurtling towards Earth very, very quickly and you just flew to the judge's seat!"

"Actually, about that," murmured Anwen. She was feeling more and more snooty. "I destroyed the meteor."

"Don't lie to me, Andy, please," said the Doctor desperately. "We've got to get in."

Anwen smiled cheekily. The Doctor looked shocked. "Seriously?" he started laughing. "Alright, if you want to know a secret, I borrowed this too." He gave a cheeky smile. "But we still have to climb up there. Drag the sun's timeline so that the Hyali never existed here, okay? Then I'll drop you back off at London."

Anwen and the Doctor climbed into the TARDIS. The Doctor pulled some more switches and then the TARDIS flew. Anwen kept herself still. "Hey, Andy," said the Doctor suddenly. "Would you like to stay with me?"

"What do you mean?" asked Anwen.

"Well, see more planets, do more fun stuff?" said the Doctor.

Anwen considered it. But she had all her stuff on Earth. Her family, her possessions. Her family would freak if Anwen went missing. And if it was always this dangerous?

"Oh, Doctor," smiled Anwen. "No. I'm so sorry."

The Doctor looked down sadly at his controls. The TARDIS stopped.

"Well, London is out there for you."

Anwen started making her way towards the door.

"Oh, and Andy?"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever need me, just give me a shout." He gave her a saluting smile.

"Right. Yeah."

Anwen walked out of the TARDIS.

Then she realized that this was Earth. She wasn't on the sun anymore. She was on actual Earth. At her actual flat. With her actual TV. And her actual phone.

And her Alphabet Pretzels!

She jogged ambitiously towards the building repeating her little mantra when she bumped into Mrs. Bunting at the doors.

"Terribly sorry, Mrs. Bunting, but if you could just move a little I need to get into my flat," she said.

"Oh, no, Anwen. You haven't paid for two months!" shrieked Mrs. Bunting. Anwen's jaw dropped. "I-I'm being evicted?" "Oh, yes!" said Mrs. Bunting. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes! Unless you give me my money, you're being evicted!"  
Anwen clapped a hand to her forehead.  
"Oh, forgetful, forgetful me! Take pity, Mrs. Bunting, as I forgot my wallet at the park! I do hope no one stole it. Let me go grab it, please?"

And without waiting for an answer, Anwen tore to the side of the building, mustered all the strength she could, and yelled, "DOCTOR!"

Within seconds the TARDIS materialized. The Doctor poked his head out.

"You gave a shout?"

"I'm coming with you," smiled Anwen. The Doctor beamed.

"Get in, Andy, I have so much to show you."

And with that Anwen stepped into the TARDIS and it dematerialized, this time with both Anwen and the Doctor.


End file.
